Adjustments
by shortie990
Summary: A sequel of sorts to Danny's Birthday. Now that Jason has come back to Sam and Danny, how will they adjust as a family? Will go through the ups and downs as they grow as a family. And how will Jason's presence back in Port Charles affect everyone else? Rated T for now.
1. Morning After

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

A sequel of sorts to Danny's Birthday. Now that Jason has come back to Sam and Danny, how will they all adjust as a family?

This is just me purely daydreaming on what should be happening on the show at the moment. And at that, I have decided to change it up a little. Maxie is not pregnant with Spinelli's child (Even though I love Spixie!) but in fact with Dante and Lulu's. I know some people have suggested how they would like to see Jason reaction to the "New" Franco and such. I personally do not like the new Franco, Franco to me will always be James Franco. So there will be none of that. Franco is dead in this fic. And another thing, Danny will not have cancer in this. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Adjustments**

_Morning After..._

Sam's couldn't help but smile as she rolled onto her side and felt the warm body beside her. She had been afraid that she had dreamt all of it for a second but it was really true. Jason had come back to her. He was here now to stay. Reaching out, she pressed herself up against his back. Her arms wrapping around his muscular chest as her leg wrapped around his hip. Her cheek was pressed into the middle of his back.

She planted a kiss on his skin before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. It felt so good to feel the warmth of his skin against her own.

They slept for an hour or more before the cries of Danny echoed through out the room from the baby monitor on the end table.

Sam's body was alert as her eyes fluttered open and sat up in bed. She looked towards the monitor before looking down at Jason, who was just waking up. "Hi," he murmured as he glanced up at her. His eyes were half closed with sleep. He wasn't use to being woken by the screaming cries of a baby.

"Hi," she whispered back, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile.

A lazy smile appeared onto his face as he closed his eyes for a second before forcing them open again.

Leaning down, Sam brushed her lips softly against his before pulling away. "Go back to sleep," she whispered as she caressed the side of his face before climbing out of bed.

Jason watched her as she wrapped a silk robe around her body and exited the bedroom. He listened as her voice came on the monitor. "Good Morning Handsome", she cooed over the speaker. He continued to listen for a moment longer before throwing an arm over his eyes and falling back into slumber.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure where to go. Usually after Danny woke up, she would bring him downstairs and get him breakfast. But now with Jason here, apart of her wanted to go back into the bedroom and have some more smuggle time, as a family of course. Deciding this is what she would do, she pushed opened the bedroom door. Her eyes gazing onto the sleeping form of Jason for a second. He was lying on his back with an arm over his eyes. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

She stood there in the threshold of the room, debating whether she should awake him or leave and let him sleep for a bit.

However, before she could make up her mind, it was made up for her as Danny let out a loud gleefully squeal. Jason stirred at this as he lifted his head and looked over towards where they stood. A smile appeared immediately on his face.

"Sorry," apologized Sam as she locked eyes with him, "Danny, just wanted to say Goodbye Morning to his Daddy!" She then began to head back towards the bed.

"Well, Goodbye Morning to you too, Danny," whispered Jason as he sat up in bed and looked over to the little boy. Reaching out, he took his son's chubby little hand and shook it. The tot's attention immediately focused on Jason at this. His blue eyes staring intensely at his father.

Sam looked from Jason to Danny at this little exchange between father and son. It brought a smile of pure joy to her face to see the two of them interacting like this.

Danny then began to kick his little legs and lean towards Jason. He wanted down. Sam kissed the side of Danny's face before placing him down in the middle of the bed. She then climbed in to the bed, beside him.

Jason's eyes focused on Sam as he leaned over and cupped the side of her face. Her eyes locked immediately with his at this gesture.

"Good Morning ," he whispered to her as he captured her lips into a kiss.

"Good Morning," she whispered back as the kiss was broken. She lifted a hand upwards and placed it over where his lay on her cheek. The pads of her fingers gently caressed the knuckles of his hand before lowering it. A look then passed between the couple before being interrupted by the loud shrieks of the one year old between them. Danny wanted attention. There was a serious look on the little boy's face as he looked at both of his parents.

Sam and Jason turned their attention away from one another and down at their son.

"What's up buddy?" asked Jason as he immediately lifted the tot up and held him over his head. "Uh?" repeated Jason again as he looked up at his son. He couldn't believe how much the little guy looked like not only him but Michael and Jake had at that age. But there was also something about him that reminded him of Sam. Danny was the perfect mixture of both of them, he thought to himself as he smiled up at his son.

Danny's face broke out into a wide grin at this as he stared down at Jason. His laughter ringing through out the bedroom as Jason threw him slightly up into the air before catching him by the arm pits again. Jason continued on with this game for a few moments longer, throwing the tot up and down.

Catching him once again, Jason brought Danny's face to his. He then kissed the tip of Danny's nose. Danny then did something that took Sam's heart away. His blue eyes were focused intensely on Jason's as he reached out with both hands and touched Jason's face.

Jason was taken back by this as well. He then kissed his son on the cheek before tossing him up into the air. He loved how Danny's little face lit up with joy at this. In the matter of minutes, this little boy had captured his heart.

As the new family continued to bond, there was the faint sound of someone knocking at the front door.

Sam sighed at this. "If that is Carly, I'm going to kill her," stated Sam as she lifted her head off of the pillow and sat up, beginning to make her way out of bed.

"Ignore it," offered Jason as he looked over at her. Danny was now resting against his chest in a slumber. Their game from earlier had tired the one year old. Jason had one hand underneath Danny's bottom as the other one rubbed circles on his back.

"I can't," stated Sam, "It might be Rafe."

"This early?"

"I dunno, maybe," shrugged Sam, "I'll be back!" She then leaned forwarded and pecked him slightly on the lips before climbing out of bed and readjusting the knot on her robe. "Bond with your son," she flashed Jason a smile before leaving the room.

* * *

"Coming!" called Sam as she rushed down the stairs and towards the door. She didn't bother to sneak a peek at the person on the other side through the peephole of door as she opened it.

She was surprised to see who was on the other side. "Maxie? What are you doing here?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe, her eyes looking on at her friend.

"Well, well, well, look at you!" spoke Maxie, a smile plastered on her face as her blue eyes scanned over Sam's body. "The news must be true then!" She smirked.

"What news?" shot back Sam, raising an eyebrow. She had a pretty good idea what her friend was getting out but she wanted to hear it for herself.

"Oh PPlease Sam," cried out Maxie, "You know what news! When Spinelli told me that Jason was back, I didn't believe it. But after seeing you...like this, it must be true," The pregnant fashionista's eyes once again skimmed over Sam before meeting her eyes and smirking. Maxie couldn't believe that Sam was playing dumb with her at this moment. It was written all over her face, as clear as day.

Sam just gave her friend a look before she stared down at herself. She didn't see anything there. But a part of her wondered if it was that clearly written that she had just spent most of the night having sex and reconnecting with her husband. She hadn't been trying to hid it or anything.

"You are glowing," stated the blonde, "And not in a pregnancy way but in an 'I just had the most amazing sex EVER/ morning after' kinda way!"

Sam couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face at this, as she thought back to last night. It had been pretty amazing, she had to admit.

"See I knew it!" cried Maxie as she clapped her hands excitably together and jumped slightly on the balls of her feet. "You SO got some last night!"

"Okay, I admit it," stated Sam, "I had sex last night. Now would you calm down. I don't need you to go into labour at the moment." She placed a hand on Maxie's shoulder, trying to get the blonde to settle down. She was glade that Maxie was happy for her. But she didn't want her to get too overexcited in her pregnant state.

"Okay," breathed out Maxie as she gave Sam a reassuring smile. "I'm just happy for you." She then suddenly pulled Sam into a hug or as best as she could with her beach ball of a stomach.

"Thank you," whispered Sam as she hugged her friend back. She was happy too.

"Do you want to come in and say hi?" she asked after a moment as the two friends pulled away from one another. She knew that Jason and Maxie had never really seen eye to eye in the past but Maxie had been there for Sam when Jason had been presumed dead and admitted how she had always had a soft spot for Jason. That he was really a good guy.

"No, it's okay,' replied Maxie, shaking her head from side to side, "I obliviously interrupted family time. Go back upstairs and enjoy your family. I will text you later to hang out and talk. I want to hear all the juicy details!" She winked at Sam at this. She was dying to hear the details of last night but knew Sam wouldn't tell her, at least not here in the hallway.

Sam rolled her eyes in response to this, "Okay, we will see."

The two women then hugged once again before parting ways. Sam watched as Maxie waddled down the hallway in her four inch wedge sandals towards the elevators before shutting the door. She couldn't help but smile and shake her head at Maxie. She loved the girl to death but she did drive her crazy at times.

Sam then glanced up the stairs for a moment as she heard the sounds of Danny's laughter. She stood at the edge of the stairs for a second, listening before heading towards the kitchen. She knew that Danny wouldn't stay in his playful mood for long without some food in his stomach.

Mommy also needed her coffee.

* * *

"Do you need help?" asked Jason as Sam appeared back in the room. She was carrying a tray of food. There were two steaming mugs of coffee, a sippy cup of milk, three bowls, a box of Cheerios and milk.

"No, I got it," replied Sam towards her husband as she walked slowly towards the bed and carefully placed the tray down on it. She gave Jason a reassuring smile as she handed him a mug of coffee. "It's black," she stated.

Jason nodded his head as he reached out with his right hand and took the mug from her. Danny, who was still asleep was lying now on the bed, beside Jason. "He's out," commented Jason as he brought the steamy coffee to his lips and took a sip. A wave of comfort running through him. It tasted like home. He had missed the taste of the coffee that him and Sonny imported.

"Oh, he will wake up soon. Don't you worry. And when he does, he will be hungry," replied Sam as she took her own mug of black coffee and took a seat on the edge of the bed. She was seated by Jason's feet.

They then continued to drink their coffee in silent for a few moments. The silence was comforting though. It was familiar. Not awkward like it had been before. As they continued to sit there, they couldn't help but sneak little playful looks at one another. It felt so good to be like this. To be drinking coffee in the morning in their bedroom. It was so normal for them. "So who was at the door?" asked Jason towards Sam.

"Oh, it was just Maxie," replied Sam as she took a sip of her coffee.

Jason nodded his head in reply at this before draining the remainder of his coffee. Jason then placed his empty mug onto the end table before gesturing to Sam to come near. A knowing look passed over her eyes as she finished her own coffee and handed him her mug to put beside hers. She then climbed on top of him. Stretching her entire body out along his. His hands went to her waist as the rested her chin on his chest. Her eyes locked with his for a moment as she leaned forwarded and captured his lips into a kiss.

Just then Danny stirred from his sleep. He let out a small chuckle as he pushed himself up and looked over at his parents.

"You have great timing bubby," whispered Jason in all seriousness to his son, "just like everyone else!" He was thinking about all the times that they had been interrupted by some one or another. It seemed like Danny was no different.

Sam just shook her head as she smiled in disbelief at Jason. "Don't worry Danny, Daddy doesn't mean it!" She spoke as she continued to look on at Jason. She then climbed off of Jason and took a seat beside him. She lifted Danny into her lap and gave him a quick cuddle before handing him the sippy cup.

She winked playfully at Jason, who's eyes were still on her.

"Your good with him," he whispered.

"He just makes it easy," she replied as she looked from him and down at their son. She then kissed the top of the tot's head. "That is one thing he had defiantly inherited from you."

"What?" asked Jason as he reached for the box of Cheerios and began to prepare a box for Danny.

"His calmness and patience. It hasn't always been easy but he has been patience with me as I learn this mom thing. He hardly ever cries, Jason. I think he gets that from you. He doesn't get it from me, that's for sure!" she smiled over at him. "I'm the least patient person or calm for that matter!"

Jason just smiled a small smile at this. He liked to hear this about Danny. "What else is he like?" he asked as he handed her over the small bowl of Cheerios. At seeing this, Danny immediately dropped his sippy cup onto the bed and reached for the cereal.

"Well, as you can see," gestured Sam to Danny as she picked up the abandoned sippy cup and placed it on the tray, "That he likes to eat!"

"I can see that," replied Jason as he shifted his eyes down on the tot and watched as he shoved a handful of Cheerios to his mouth.

"He's a happy boy. He never fusses really as I said before, unless he hungry that is. That's a whole other story," she laughed at this.

"He's like his mom then," teased Jason gently as he met Sam's eye.

A small smile appeared on Sam's face at this. She did have tendency to get grumpy if she didn't have food in her system or coffee. "Shut up," she whispered, hitting him playfully on the arm.

They stayed like this for the rest of the morning, talking and eating Cheerios in bed.

* * *

Okay, I know that was kind of short but more will come soon. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you liked! Also tell me what you would like to see come out of the next chapter or the story as a whole!

Julie


	2. Run ins

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

First off, you all are amazing for the support on the last chapter.

* * *

**Adjustments**

_Run ins..._

Jason stood in the bedroom with just his boxer briefs on. He was looking at his clothes hanging in the closet. There weren't many. Just three black t-shirts and a pair of dark washed jeans. It wasn't like he had many clothes previously but it still felt a little weird to see so little hanging there.

While he had been at the hospital, his only clothes had been the ones that they sold in the gift shop, flannel pj bottoms and a grey undershirt. And the jeans he had arrived in. His shirt had been ruined by blood. His leather jacket had been lost somewhere in the water. He had not arrived with it on. After getting his memory back, he had quickly bought himself a new black shirt to come home with.

"I donated most of your clothes after the memorial service," explained Sam softly as she stepped into the room. It felt weird to be saying memorial service to him but she wanted to be honest with him. "But I couldn't get ride of it all." A sadden look crossed her face at this but it was gone a moment later, replaced with a smile.

Jason turned his head and glance over at her. He nodded his head in understanding. He wasn't upset that she had gotten rid of some of his clothes. He wasn't attached to them really.

It was the middle of the afternoon now and Danny was down for his nap. They were planning on going out and grabbing some lunch at Kelly's.

"Are you sure you want to go out?" asked Sam coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek into the middle of his back.

"Yeah," replied Jason to her. He knew it would be awkward running into people and he knew he would get a lot of attention. But he wanted life to go back to normal or as normal has it could be and soon. "You don't?" he asked as he placed his hands on top of hers.

Sam just shrugged at this. "I do, I do," she replied. "It's just that they published this story in the Star about you coming back and such. I just don't want all the attention I guess. I just want you all to myself...I know I am being selfish. But it's been months Jason...I just want some time alone with my husband for a little while longer."

"We don't have to then," replied Jason as he turned around to face her. "I wouldn't mind staying in and having some more...bonding time," his voice lowered as he leaned down and captured her lips into a kiss. He wasn't complaining if she wanted just to spend the whole day in bed.

Sam didn't say anything as she kissed him back and touched him slightly on the chest. "We are going to have to be quick," whispered Sam in between kisses as the couple began to make their way to the bed, "Danny is going to wake up soon."

"I can do that," whispered back Jason as she fell onto the bed and he leaned over her. He placed his hands on either side of her as he began to travel his lips down the side of her neck.

* * *

"Okay, well I don't know about you but I'm still starving," commented Sam as she came down the stairs with Danny in his arms. The tot had just woken up from his nap. It had been in good time too. Jason and Sam had just finished making love when Danny's little voice appeared on the baby monitor.

Jason, who was now dressed in seated on the couch, looking over at her and smiled. "I'm a little hungry," he admitted.

"Okay, so the next question is, should we go to Kelly's and get it over with or should we order in Chinese food?" she asked as she came to stand beside the desk. Danny rested against her hip. He had his thumb in his month. He was still a little sleepy from his nap.

Jason didn't say anything at first as he continue to glance at her. "It's up to you," he finally answered after a moment had passed.

Sam made a slight face at this before deciding to go out to Kelly's. As much as she wanted to stay home and eat Chinese food on the couch, like old times. She knew it would be better just to make an appearance with Jason. So people could assume it was true and not some garbage the Star had made up like usual.

* * *

It was an hour later as The Morgan family arrived at the local beloved eatery in Port Charles. Jason held open the door for Sam as she pushed the stroller into the familiar setting of the diner. It was quiet at Kelly's at the moment. There was only a few people eating in the place as Jason and Sam took a seat at one of the many empty tables. They had just missed the lunch hour rush that usually consumed the diner in the afternoon.

As both Jason and Sam settled in, they were greeted by Shawn. He greeted the family warmly as he approached the table. "This is a sight I would thought I would never see," spoke Shawn as he looked between Sam and Jason and Danny. "I heard you were back in town. It's good to see you, Jason." The ex marine glanced over at Jason and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"It's good to see you too Shawn," greeted back Jason as he met the man's eye and nodded his head.

"Alexis told me about the homecoming yesterday but I didn't believe it really until now, seeing you here," continued on Shawn towards Jason. "You've been greatly missed."

Jason looked away from Shawn at this and over to Sam. Their eyes locked briefly with one another. "I know," he whispered in response reaching out and taking Sam's hand which rested on the surface of the table and gave it a squeeze.

Sam returned the smile.

There was a brief silence between the trio before Shawn cleared his throat loudly and began to speak again, "So, do you guys know what you want to order or should I give you a few minutes?"

"Um, I know what I'm ordering...," replied Sam as quickly glanced over at Shawn before turning her attention onto Jason, "Do you?" She asked thinking he would probably want a few minutes. It had been a while since he had been to Kelly's.

However, Jason's memory was fine now. And he remembered the Kelly's menu pretty well. It had hardly changed in 20 years. He doubted that it had changed much in the last eight months. "Yeah, you still serve burgers here right?" asked Jason, looking up at Shawn.

"We do."

"Good, I will have one of those please," spoke Jason, a slight smile playing on his face as he looked back towards Sam.

"I will have a BLT please Shawn," she spoke.

"Anything to drink?" asked Shawn looking between the couple.

"Just water," replied Sam as she looked over at Jason, who nodded his head in agreement. "Two waters!"

"Coming up!" spoke Shawn before leaving the couple's table and heading back into the kitchen of the diner.

"This place hasn't changed on bit," observed Jason as he looked around the familiar diner. There was a few new touches to the place but overall, it was the same as he remembered it being.

"No, it hasn't really," agreed Sam as she unbuckled Danny from his stroller and lifted him onto her lap. After Shawn had taken over the diner from Mike, he had did very little to change it. Sam liked this. That after no matter how much time had passed, it was always the same when you came back. It was comforting to think that no matter how crazy and out of hand life got at sometimes, she always had the familiarly of the diner to come too. It was a place she always loved since arriving in Port Charles years ago.

She then began to bounce Danny on her lap as she continued to smile at Jason. She still couldn't believe it. There had been so many times in the last couple of months when she had sat at the same table they were seated at now with Danny and daydream that Jason was seated across from her.

It was crazy how life worked out, she thought to herself as she continued to stare across the table at her husband.

"What?" he asked after a moment had passed.

"Nothing," she replied shaking her head from side to side. A smile once again creeping onto her face. "I'm just happy!"

"I'm happy too," he replied back as he smiled at his family. He was happy to finally be back where he belonged. Back in Port Charles with his wife and son. His family.

* * *

After the couple had eaten and were paying for their bill, Sam's cell phone blared from her purse. "That's probably my mom," she explained to Jason as she handed over Danny to him before reaching for her purse as the bottom of the stroller. "She probably wants to know what time to drop Rafe off at," she continued to rambled on as she looked down at the Iphone in her hands and appeared at the caller display.

"See, I told you," she spoke as she held up her phone towards Jason for him to see Alexis's name on the screen. She smiled at him before spipping her finger across the screen and bringing the phone up to her ear. "Hey Mom!" she spoke into the phone.

Jason wiped something off of Danny's face as he continued to listen in Sam's conversation with Alexis.

"Where am I at the moment? I'm at Kelly's. We just finished having lunch," explained Sam to her mother. She had her elbows on the table and her chin resting in her free hand. She made a face at Danny who was looking at her as she continued to listen to her mother on the phone.

Danny let out a gleeful cry as Sam stuck her tongue out at him. A smile appeared on Jason's face as he looked down at his son. He kissed the top of the tot's head as he shifted his eyes across the table to Sam.

"Yeah, you can drop off Rafe at anytime really. He has a key," spoke Sam into the phone as she met Jason's eye. "No, I'm not really sure what me and Jason are doing afterwards," she continued to explain to Alexis who had asked her what her plans were that afternoon, "Maybe take Danny to the park. You know how he loves the swings..."

Jason tuned out the rest of the conversation as his attention shifted towards the door of the diner where two people were entering. His blue eyes widened slightly as he took the sight of his brother and ex lover together. The couple did not notice him at first as they stood by the door, looking around the diner for a free table before their eyes both fell onto where he sat. He then quickly dropped his gaze as he looked down at Danny, who was looking up at him with a serious expression on his little face.

Jason was shocked to see not only Elizabeth but to see her with AJ. He didn't remember ever a time when the two had been close, or even friendly for that matter. A frown appeared on his face at this. He glanced over at Sam for an explanation but she was busy looking for something in the diaper bag. She had just finished her conversation with Alexis and was now putting Danny's bottle and empty food container away in the bag. She had not noticed the new arrivals to the diner.

He was about to open his mouth to get her attention but before he could get anything out, he was interrupted.

"Jason!"

Jason turned his head quickly to see both Elizabeth and AJ approaching. It only took at matter of seconds as Elizabeth enclosed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The nurse had heard about his return from AJ but she couldn't believe that it was really him. That he was alive. "It's _**so**_ good to see you," she whispered into his ear as she continued to hug him.

Jason placed one arm as he best as he could around Elizabeth, as he still held Danny. "It's nice to see you too, Elizabeth," spoke Jason as he pulled away from his old friend and appeared up at her face. He meant it too. It was nice to see her. There were tears in her eyes, he noted as he continued to look at her.

Elizabeth smiled as she took a step back from him and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She was happy to see him. She knew they had not ended things on the best of terms with her lying about Danny really being alive and confessing her love for him. He hadn't return the love or at least not in the way she had been hoping. He loved her like a old friend but he wasn't in love with her. He was in love with Sam.

Sam looked up from the diaper bag and towards the due who had just arrived. She had hated both AJ and Elizabeth at one time or another in her life but since Jason had been gone, she had let her anger and hatred go. AJ was really a changed man since coming back to Port Charles. He was really trying to change his life and make good choices.

She looked from Elizabeth to Jason and back. A couple years ago, she would had been seeing green with envy at the connection they shared together and knowing that Elizabeth had given Jason the one thing she couldn't, a child, a son. They would always have some sort of connection with each other. They shared the same understanding, the same grief that came with losing a child. He would always care for her in someway. However, Sam also shared a son with Jason. Making their connection and love deeper and stronger then it had been ever before.

She wasn't friends in anyway with Elizabeth but she did have respect for her as a mother, especially a single working one of two kids.

Sam now understood the struggle that the nurse went through everyday with raising her boys and trying to provide a good home for them. Until Rafe had come into her life, she had struggled with being a PI and a new mom. She hadn't expected to raise her son on her own.

But now a new chapter had begun in her life. Jason was back and they could finally be a family.

She only saw a friendship when she looked on at the two of them. An awkward silence then fell over the group as they continued to all look at one another. Even Danny was silent as he looked between his parents. Everyone was waiting for someone to say something. Jason's eyebrows were fussed together as he continued to stare on as AJ placed a hand on the small of Elizabeth's back.

"You must be very happy," spoke Elizabeth breaking the silence as she looked over at Sam.

"I am," replied Sam in a soft voice as she sneaked a quick glance at Jason before looking back at the nurse. She was ecstatic.

Elizabeth and AJ continued to stay there and chat with them for a few moments longer. It was really more Sam they were talking too. Jason remained his silent self as the three of them talked about Danny. Sam had also thanked Elizabeth once again for the birthday gift she had dropped off for Danny. It had been something a little toy motorcycle that had belonged to Jake. Sam had been touched by it.

After the couple had moved away from them and where out of ear shot, Jason turned to Sam.

Sam could help but laugh at the expression he wore on his face. "I know it's crazy," she spoke as she rose from her seat and took Danny from Jason and began to strap him into the stroller ."But they seem to really like one another."

"When the hell did that happen?" he asked in a low whisper towards his wife as he too rose to his feet.

"I dunno, " replied Sam as she looked over her shoulder at him and shrugged, "About a couple of months ago I guess. I know it's weird though seeing them together. But they do seem happy."

Jason didn't say anything else at this as they left the diner. He was finding it so hard to get his mind wrapped around the idea of his brother and Elizabeth, the mother of his son, together. There had been a short time when he had believed to be in love with her. But now realized that he had not love her for the right reasons. That he had never been truly in love with Elizabeth, that he had only loved her like a friend. They had only been together because of Jake. Without Jake, there would had been no future between them.

He knew he shouldn't concern himself with who Elizabeth went out with, especially now after the way things had ended between back in September. When she had lied about Danny being dead. But he still cared about her in some way and didn't think AJ was good enough for her. That he would end up hurting her.

However, he wouldn't get himself involved, he told himself. He had his family now to focus on. Sam and Danny were his priority.

"So I told my mom to drop Rafe off at the Penthouse whenever. He has a key," explained Sam to him as they began to walk along the sidewalk towards the park. "I thought that maybe we could go to the park for a bit, Danny loves the playground." She flashed a smile in his direction.

Jason returned the smile as he slipped his arm around her waist. His step then fell in line with her as they continued to walk the rest of the way to the park. AJ and Elizabeth were far from his mind now.

* * *

More to come soon! Thanks for reading and leave a review as to what you want to see happen next!

Julie


	3. Settling In

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay so here is that Rafe and Jason bonding you all said you wanted to see :)

* * *

**Adjustments**

_Settling In..._

"Whatcha thinking about?" asked Sam towards Jason as they walked back home to Harbour View Towers. Jason was pushing the stroller and she had her arm linked with his.

"Nothing really," replied Jason with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He glance at her through the corner of his eye. There was nothing on his mind really at the moment. He wasn't thinking about anything.

Silence then fell over them as they continued on their journey home. Both were thinking about the day at the park. It had been a moment that Sam had dreamt about over and over again at night. She couldn't believe yet again that it was all coming true for her. That she gotten to experience Jason playing in the park with Danny. Watching as he held his hands while he tried to walk on his own. She had loved every minute of it. They were a real family now.

"So it might be a little weird when we get home," she began to explain as they turned down the corner of a street and headed in the direction of Harbour View Towers, which was only a couple of feet away now.

"What do you mean?" asked Jason in confusion.

"Well, you know with Rafe and everything," she replied. She was worried that the two of them wouldn't get along. She knew she was thinking of the worse. Rafe was a good kid and she knew that Jason would love him like she did. But she was still worried. Having Jason back changed everything. Just like it had when Rafe had moved in. It had been tricky at first but they had a routine down now. Jason presence changed it. Rafe had taken on responsibilities with Danny, that normal teenagers wouldn't have. Rafe was always there to lead a hand for Sam. But now with Jason, she didn't need his support so much. That's what her husband was for.

She hoped though that Rafe would still continue to live with them and be a part of their family.

Jason just looked at her for a moment, "I'm sure it will be fine Sam." He spoke reasuring her that they would make it work. He didn't want to have to tell the kid to leave or anything. He saw how the kid was with Danny. He was like a brother to him. He didn't want to change that. "Yes, it's going to be hard at first, adjusting but I want to make it work. The kid shouldn't have to move out, just because I am here. You took him in because he needed a family. I don't want to change that Sam," he continued on as they stood outside the building. His blue eyes locked with hers at this.

She smiled up at him, "You will love him," she whispered as she continued to look up at him.

He returned the smile before leaning forward and capturing her lips into a brief kiss.

"As long as he isn't like Spinelli, I think we will get along fine. " He joked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh don't say that. You love Spinelli! I miss him sometimes living in the Penthouse," she cried, hitting him lightly on the chest. "I'm sure you and Rafe will get along great though. He has the calm, quietness thing like you do."

* * *

Rafe was seated on the couch, watching TV when the trio came through the doorway of the Penthouse. The teenager looked over at them briefly before immediately turning down the volume on the television and rising to his feet. He was nervous. He had met Jason already but that still didn't take his nerves away as he looked on a the former mob enforcer. Since spending the night at the Lake House, he had question Molly on everything she knew about her brother in law. She had told him how Jason was a reakkt great guy who would do anything for his loved ones. She had gone on to tell him about the tale of Sam and Jason, two star-crossed lovers.

"How was last night?" asked Sam as she smile warmly at Rafe as she came into the room. "Did my mother drive you crazy?"

Rafe smiled a small smile at this, "No, it was good. I had fun with the Davis Girls. We played monopoly." He shoved his hands nervously into his pockets as he looked on at the older woman. "How was your guys night?" He asked out of politeness.

"It was good," commented Sam as she once again smiled broadly at the teen. "Danny had fun playing with some of his new toys, didn't you buddy?" She now had her attention turned towards Danny, who was just waking up from his brief sleep. He smiled slightly at her at the sound of his name.

"Mamma," cried out Danny as he reached out towards her to be picked up.

No one spoke really as Sam undid the buckle on the stroller and lifted Danny up into her arms. She gave her son a kiss before looking over at Jason and then back at Rafe. She was standing in the middle of the two men.

"So I know you have already met, but Jason, this is Rafe," she spoke, "and Rafe, this is Jason."

Both Jason and Rafe looked at each other at this and nodded their heads in greetings.

Sam shifted Danny in her arms from one side to the other as she looked between the two men in her life. She knew that neither of them would be talking without some assistance from her. She couldn't stand the deadly silence that continue to consume them. "Well, Jason why don't you go join Rafe on the couch, while I go change this stinky boy's diaper!"

"I can do that," whispered Jason.

"Here, let me take the little guy," spoke Rafe at the same time that Jason had. Both of them wanted to do something and get out of this awkward meeting.

Sam couldn't help but laugh slightly at this as she looked from Jason to Rafe and back. "It's okay. I got it! Oh don't look so scared you two, I will be back shortly," She smiled at the two before turning on her heel and heading up the stairs.

Jason and Rafe watched as she left before turning to each other. Neither spoke a word as Jason began to fold up the stroller and put it in the hall closet. Rafe chewed on his bottom lip, unsure of what to do next before deciding to take a seat on the couch.

Rafe looked over his shoulder at Jason before turning his attention back onto the television screen. He was watching a baseball game.

After taking his time with the stroller, Jason looked anxiety up at the stairs in hopes that Sam would appear. However, to his disappoint she hadn't. He knew that she was probably taking her time with Danny. She knew how important it was to her that he got to know Rafe. However, he wasn't one for small talk. Letting out a sign, he looked towards the teen, where he was watching some game on TV. Jason, who wasn't really one for sport shoved his hand into the front pockets of his jeans and slowly made his way towards the couch.

"You like baseball?" he asked as he took a seat and looked towards the younger man.

Rafe turned his head quickly at this. He looked a little surprised to see that Jason was talking to him. "No, not really," answered the teen. He smiled nervously at Jason. The one corner of his mouth rising further then the other. It was a nervous habit of his.

Jason nodded his head at this before shifting his gaze onto the television screen.

Rafe continued to look on at Jason for a second before returning his attention to the game.

Awkward silence then fell over them as they continue to watch the game in silence. "Me either," commented Jason after a moment had passed. "Sam's brother loved baseball though. He had special needs but he could tell you any fact you wanted to know about the game or any team for that matter. He loved it." Jason wasn't looking at Rafe as he spoke this. His eyes continued to look on at the screen. Every time he saw a baseball game, he couldn't help but think of Danny. He remembered a time similar to this when Danny had been visiting that he had sat on this very couch like he was now with Rafe and watching some game on TV. He didn't remember really who was playing or what team had won. But he could still remember Danny's chatter as he went on and on about what was happening and such.

Rafe was a little taken back by this. He was not only surprised that Jason was talking but that Sam had a brother. He didn't know that. "I didn't know that Sam had a brother," spoke Rafe in a soft voice.

Jason didn't look surprised at this piece of information as he glanced over at the teenager. "His name was Danny. He passed away a couple of years ago." He hesitated slightly to go on and explain how he had died but chose not to. If Sam wanted Rafe to know, then she would tell him. It wasn't his place to step.

"Danny," whispered Rafe in realization. He hadn't known that that's where Danny got his name from. "She named Danny, after him."

"Yeah, she wanted to honour her brother," answered Jason as he thought back to that day last September when she had first told him about her vision of them as a family. This had been before she had gotten their son back. He couldn't believe how so much had changed within the last year. Sam not only had their son back but they were together. A family, just like how she had told him.

"It's a good name," replied Rafe. "It suits him."

Just then Sam came down the stairs with Danny. "How's everything going down here?" she asked as she approached the couch.

Both Jason and Rafe looked over at this. "It's going okay," replied Rafe towards her.

Sam looked on at her foster son and smiled. She knew this wasn't easy on either of them but she had faith that things would get better. "Well, that's good," she replied as her eyes shifted towards the television. "Baseball?! she asked in surprise, "Since when do either of you watch sports?" Never before had she known that Rafe like sports. He had never shown interest really in organized sports. And Jason she knew didn't.

"There's nothing else on," explained Rafe towards her.

"Ah, I see," Sam nodded her head in understanding. Now it made sense to her. "Well, here is another member for your group," she then placed Danny down on the empty cushion between Jason and Rafe. "I'm going to go take a quick shower," she explained as the two men looked up at her in confusion.

"You be a good boy Danny and help Daddy and Rafe get to know one another, kay," she murmured into the tot's ear before ruffling the fair hair on his head.

She gave them all a reassuring smile as she once again disappeared upstairs. Leaving the male bonding to continue. All three of them looked at each other at this. Rafe just shrugged his shoulder at Jason before looking down at Danny. "Hey there Danny Boy," he whispered, smiling at the tot.

Danny looked up at Rafe at this. He smiled slightly at the older boy before reaching for the TV remote which lay on the other side of Rafe, on the arm rest. Rafe couldn't help but smile at this. "You want this?" he asked as he held the remote in front of Danny's face.

Danny's smiled wider at this as he reached for it. He loved to press anything with buttons on it. Especially the TV remote.

Jason watched with amusement as Danny pressed a couple buttons on the remote and the channel changed immediately. He couldn't help but smile at the little boy's face lit up with delight at this. His chuckle filled the room as he looked up at Jason as if showing off his talent to him.

Jason then reach forwarded and pressed a random button on the remote. This caused the channel on the screen to change once again. Another delighted giggle escaped Danny's mouth at this. Following his father's example he changed the channel once again. This little game continued on for a few moments longer as Jason and Rafe took turns pressing buttons on the remote along with Danny.

Jason just loved to hear the sound of his son laugh. It brought tears to his eyes to think of how happy his son was. It not only made him regret everything that he had missed but made him even more determined to stay and watch this little boy grow up. He wouldn't be leaving anytime soon again if he had anything to say about it. He didn't have any plans on abandoning Danny like he had with Jake.

* * *

"So what do you boys want for dinner?" asked Sam towards the three men in her life. They were seated on the floor now, playing trucks with Danny. It a little later now in the day. After her shower she had come down the stairs to see the sight of Danny pushing his push cart around that she had given him for his birthday. Jason and Rafe had both been seated on the floor, watching the little guy walk. It brought tears to her eyes to see all three men in her life getting along like they were.

"Your cooking?" asked Jason sounding surprised by this.

"Yeah, I don't know Sam, remember last time you tried to cook," added in Rafe, sounding unsure. "She had been trying to make eggs for Danny and had almost burned down the entire building."

"I was thinking more of the lines like ordering in Chinese food," replied Sam slowly. "But it's glade to hear that you both feel so confidant about my cooking..." She knew she wasn't the best cook but she didn't have to be reminded about it every meal.

"Chinese sounds good," commented Rafe as he looked up at her. Chinese was a regular meal there at the Penthouse.

"I could use some Chinese, I haven't had it in ages," spoke Jason as he looked over at his wife and smiled.

"Good! I will go make the call," she then stood up from her seat on the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the kitchen, were the take-out menu was. She didn't really have to look at it. She had memorized the menu long ago but she wanted just to make sure that she still knew Jason's order. Jason wasn't as adventurous with his food palette as she was. She assumed that Jason would practically eat the same things as Rafe. He was too keen on trying different foods other then chicken and beef, either.

"Just the usual for you Rafe," she asked as she came back into the living room, where the three of them were still continuing to play.

"Yes please," replied Rafe to her.

"And you?" she asked coming to stand beside where Jason was seated. He looked up at her at the same time he pushed a wooden car towards Danny, who immediately crawled towards it. They locked eyes with each other for a second before Sam passed him the menu.

Jason took it but barely glanced at it before handing it back towards her. "The usual," he replied in a soft voice that only she could hear.

She smiled at this as she continued to lock eyes with him before nodding her head in reply. "The usual," she repeated before walking towards her cell phone which was on the desk. She knew what the usual was for Jason as she did a quick search on her phone for the number for the Chinese restaurant. It wasn't any different from Rafe's usual order of broccoli beef, honey garlic chicken, chicken balls and sweet and sour sauce, fried rice and a spring roll.

She knew it was only the first day really of Jason being back. But she couldn't help but think about how well things were going with not only Jason and Danny but Jason and Rafe. They were all settling in pretty well together, so far. She hoped that it would continue to go easily like this.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

Julie


	4. Pink Rooms and Corduroy

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So I don't know if I should bring Silas into this story or not. I wasn't really going to. But I don't know now. What do you all think? Leave your thoughts in a review! :)

* * *

**Adjustments**

_Pink Rooms and Corduroy..._

"So you sleep in the Pink room?" asked Jason towards Rafe. He was once again attempting a conversation with the teen. They were cleaning the leftover food containers while Sam was upstairs giving Danny his bath.

"Um yeah," replied Rafe, "But it's no longer pink. Sam and me painted over the room a month ago. It's grey now."

Jason was a little taken back by this. He was surprised that after years of it being the same colour, that someone had had the guts to paint over it. He knew that Brenda wouldn't be coming back to Port Charles and staying underneath his roof. He knew he shouldn't be surprised to hear this news. Sam had always hated the room. But it was still something he needed to adjust too. That the penthouse was no longer his but others.

"Why did you have it pink anyways?" asked Rafe towards Jason. "Sam said it was because some lady named Brenda." The teen was now looking straight on at the mobster. Jason didn't seem like the pink type at all.

"My ex wife," murmured Jason awkwardly, avoiding Rafe's stare as he clear off the plates from the coffee table and began to make his way into the kitchen.

Rafe just stood there dumbfounded at this. He didn't know much about love and relationships. But he did know that you didn't keep a room a certain colour for an Ex, especially when you were married to someone else. However, he just shook his head in confusion before following Jason into the kitchen with the containers of leftover food.

Jason had his back towards him as he loaded up the dishwasher.

Rafe could sense that Jason was out of his talking mode.

The topic of the pink room was now dropped.

* * *

"Hey," spoke Sam as she looked up towards were Jason stood in the threshold of the nursery. She had just finished giving Danny a bath and was now dressing him in his pyjamas.

"Hey," replied Jason as he slowly took a step into the room. He gave her a shy smile as she continued to look at him.

"Do you want to read him a story?" she asked as she lifted Danny up onto her hip.

Jason's eyes widened slightly at this. He was surprised that she was asking him. He knew that Danny was his son but he didn't want to intrude on anything. "Are you sure?" he asked in a quiet voice. He was now standing in the middle of the room with his hands shoved in the pocket of his jeans.

"Yes, Jason, I'm sure," replied Sam, smiling warmly up at him. "And so is Danny, aren't you buddy!" She glanced down at the tote, who was resting his head against her shoulder and sucking his thumb. He was almost out of it.

"Take a seat," explained Sam as she gestured to the rocking chair in the room.

Jason did as he was told and took a seat on the surprisingly comfortable to chair before being handed over his son. Jason couldn't help but marvel at how good the warm doughy weight of Danny on his lap felt. The tote immediately leaned into his chest, laying his head against him.

"He's comfortable with you already," observed Sam as she then handed him over Danny's sipping cup, which was filled with warm milk.

At seeing the cup, Danny immediately reached for it and took it out of Sam's hand before Jason could. Both of his parent's laughed at this. He loved his milk. They both stared down at him, watching as he drank greedily from his cup for a moment.

"So, what's his favourite book?" asked Jason looking away from Danny and up towards Sam.

"He doesn't really have a favourite," she replied as she turned towards the small bookshelf against the wall. "We do have a few regular books though that we read from. He seems to like anything with animals. We read a lot of Dr. Seuss. And sometimes about Africa, that really puts him to sleep."

"Africa?"

"Yeah, like you use to with Michael," she replied slowly, turning to once again to meet his eye. "Michael gave Danny a book about Africa for Christmas. He wanted to pass on the tradition." She knew she didn't have to say anything else at this. Jason knew how important that book of Africa had been for Michael. He had read to him everyday when he was little about the country. He had read to him until he was fast asleep. It was a tradition that Jason had never gotten to do with Jake. He was touched that Michael had remembered and wanted to pass it on to Danny.

Jason gave her a smile before looking down at Danny, who was still drinking greedily from his cup. The tot was staring up at him though with his bright blue eyes. He was waiting for his story. "What should we read tonight?" asked Jason in a whisper to the little boy. His eyes were stinging slightly with tears, but he blinked them away.

"Maybe, Daddy should chose," whispered Sam towards him. His eyes once again locked with hers before shifting towards the book shelf. His eyes skimmed over the books before deciding on one he hadn't read in a while. Corduroy. It was a book he had read also to Michael as a baby.

"I know, he has a lot of books to chose from, Molly wanted to make sure that her nephew had a love for reading at a young age," commented Sam as she watched as Jason looked at the full book shelf before he pulled out a classic.

"I love Corduroy," she added in a whisper. Corduroy had been her own personal addition to Danny's collection of books.

Jason looked down at the book before looking up and meeting her eye. He then gestured for her to sit down on his other side in the chair.

He wanted them to read the book together as a family.

Sam's eyes were bright with tears as she slowly smiled up at him at this. She didn't say anything as she gently took a seat on his free leg.

Danny's forehead wrinkled slightly as he peered at Sam who now was seated across from him. He didn't seem to understand what she was doing there. Laps were meant for babies, not mommies. Sam smiled warmly at her son before leaning forward and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

Danny's little face relaxed immediately at this and smiled back in response.

Jason then leaned in and kissed Sam on the cheek as he wrapped his right arm around her waist.

Sam held the book in her hands as he began to read from it.

* * *

Okay, I know it was slightly short but more will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	5. One Week Later

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

This little chapter is in honour of Jason's birthday today! Thought we could all though some Morgan Family loving! Enjoy!

* * *

**Adjustments**

_One Week Later..._

It had been a week since Danny's Birthday and things were finally starting to settle in for the Morgan Family. The awkwardness that had been between Jason and Sam at the beginning was somewhat gone. They were once again comfortable living together. Danny was starting to get attached to Jason. Rafe and Jason were slowly starting to get use to each other too.

Life was finally starting to feel normal again.

"So what are your plans today?" asked Sam towards Jason. They were seated at the dinning room table, eating breakfast. It was just passed ten in the morning. It was the three of them. Rafe had left for his last day of school before summer break.

"Sonny wants to see me," replied Jason as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading and over towards Sam.

For the past week they had avoided everyone else and just focused on spending time as a family. But now they had to come back to reality. Decisions of the future had to be made.

Sam tried not to show any emotion on her face at this. Her and Jason hadn't yet to discuss the future and if he would be returning back to the business. They had made sure just to stay in the moment. She just nodded her head at this before turning her attention towards Danny, who was seated between her and Jason in his high chair. The tot was paying no attention to his mother as he ate his breakfast.

Jason continued to stare at her for a second, waiting for her to say something. However, when she didn't he decided to change the topic. "What are you doing today?" he asked.

"I'm having lunch with Maxie," commented Sam as she looked briefly over at him as she wiped something off of Danny's face.

Jason nodded his head in reply at this.

* * *

There was a loud knocking at the front door. Jason looked over at this. He was seated on the couch with Danny in his lap. He had no plans of getting up. "MAXIE'S HERE!" he cried upstairs towards Sam, who was still getting ready.

"CAN YOU GET IT?! PLEASE!" she called back down.

Jason didn't say anything in reply as he looked down at his son. "Well, this should be fun," he spoke to him as he lifted Danny up onto his hip as he stood up. He couldn't quit remember the last time he had seen Maxie.

Letting out a sign, Jason opened the door to a very pregnant Maxie.

"Jason!" spoke the fashionista. She sounded happy to see him.

"Maxie!" commented back Jason towards the blonde.

"You're alive!" she remarked, a smile appearing on her face.

"You're Pregnant!?" remarked back Jason as his blue eyes shifted from her face to her massive stomach.

"Well, it's nice to see you too Jason and yes, I am!" spoke the Blonde proudly towards Jason as she placed her hands on her large bump and rubbed it. The two of them then stared at each other for a moment longer before she pushed passed him and into the Penthouse.

"Who's the father?" he asked out of curiosity as he closed the door behind him and looked over at her once again.

Maxie just narrowed her eyes at him for a second as she placed her designer handbag on the desk. She rested her hands once again on her stomach as a smile appeared on her face. "It's yours!"

"Excuse me?" asked Jason back in confusion. His brows were fussed together in puzzlement. This was news to him.

"It's yours," explained Maxie again to him. Her blue eyes pierced into his with seriousness.. "You don't remember but we slept together. I was in New York trying to get a job and had ended up going to some bar and you were there drinking. It was New Year's Eve. You didn't know who I was. I didn't care. I have always been jealous of what you and Sam shared. It was a low point in my life. I pretended to be someone else. We drank together, did a little flirting and we hooked up in the bar's bathroom. It wasn't my finest moment I must say. Afterwards, we parted ways and a month later, I found out I was pregnant."

There was a shocked look on Jason's face at this. This was all news to him. Things were still a little blurry for him. Yes he knew who he was and who his family was and such. But things that had happened in New York were still foggy for him. He didn't remember everything that he had done while away from Port Charles. For all he knew, Maxie was telling the truth and that they had shared a night together in New York.

As he continued to look over at Maxie, Sam came down the stairs. He looked over at her in a panic. However, she just smiled at him. She showed no signs of hearing the news that Maxie was carrying his child or if she had, she didn't seem to upset by the news. She just continued to smile at him as she took Danny from him.

The room was silent for a moment before both women met each other's eye and burst out laughing.

Jason's eyebrows deepened further at this. He was even more confused now as he looked from Sam to Maxie and back as they continued to laugh in hysterics. He was clearly missing something.

"Do you really think I would sleep with my best friend's husband, Jason?" spoke Maxie as she composed herself and she raised an eyebrow towards him. "Don't be silly. It's Dante's!"

This just caused even more confusion for Jason. Dante was married to Lulu that he remembered. And Lulu and Maxie were friends, he thought. It didn't make any sense to him why Maxie would sleep with Dante, her friend's husband.

"And Lulu's," explained Sam to her husband as she jumped into the conversation. She had decided that Jason had been tortured enough, "She is their surrogate." Jason turned his attention towards her at this. He was surprised to hear this. He could not image Maxie being so selfless. She was one of the most selfish people he knew. This seemed out of character for the blonde.

Maxie just smiled at Jason at this before turning her attention onto Sam. "So are you ready to go?"

* * *

"So...how's it been?" asked Maxie as she looked across the table towards her friend. The young blonde smiled warmly at the older woman as she stared back at her in confusion. They were at Kelly's, having lunch.

"How's what been?" asked Sam, not getting what the fashionista was suggesting at.

"You know...the sex," explained Maxie, lowering her voice slightly as she continued to stare on at her.

"Maxie!"

"That good huh?" smirked Maxie as she leaned back in her seat and rested her hands on her stomach.

"Maxie!" cried out Sam in outrage. She was use to Maxie asking about her sex life but this wasn't the time or place. Especially when Danny was seated with them.

"What? come on Sam, you have to give me something. It's been a really long time for me...I need something. I need to live through your love life," continued on Maxie as she reached for a fry lying on Sam's plate.

Sam didn't reply to this. She just rolled her eyes at her friend before turning her attention to her son, who was seated in his stroller. He smiled up at Sam. Reaching out, she caressed the side of his face and smiled at him before turning her attention back onto Maxie.

There was a smile plastered on the fashionista face.

"What now, Maxie?" asked Sam with a sign as she leaned back in her chair and locked eyes with the blonde.

"Are you guys trying for another baby?" asked Maxie, "Because you sure do make cute ones." She was now looking over at Danny who was smiling back at her. Since becoming pregnant she had been in touch with her maternal side.

"No!" cried out Sam, suddenly to her friend.

"You don't want another one. What about you fantasy? Didn't you want two kids, a boy and a girl?" asked Maxie on confusion. She had thought Sam would want to have another baby with Jason.

"Yes, having another little one of these would be nice but I just got my husband back Maxie. We are just trying to focus on adjusting being a unit of three now. Me and Jason haven't talked about having another baby. He is just getting to know Danny," replied Sam as she looked onto her son. Maxie was right, she was close to achieving her fantasy of having two children with Jason. The fantasy almost a year ago, she had been so far away from achieving. "It's too soon," she spoke in a quiet voice.

"Is he going back to work with Sonny?" asked Maxie in curiosity.

"I don't know," replied Sam with honesty, "We haven't really talked about it." She avoided Maxie's glance as she looked down at her empty plate. It was a topic that they had, that she had been avoiding discussing. A part of her didn't want to tell Jason what to do. She had always supported him in his line of work. But the other part didn't want him to go back into the mob. She didn't know if she could take losing him all over again. She didn't want to take that risk. She had just gotten him back.

Noting her friend's silence, Maxie dropped that subject of Jason's job. And again brought up the topic of Sam having another baby. "Well, I think you guys should have another one and soon. How fun would it be to be pregnant together!?"

Sam could help but smile at this. "Well, even if we were trying, We wouldn't be pregnant together for very long. You are due in a couple of weeks, aren't you?" replied Sam, gesturing to Maxie's stomach. The young woman looked likes she was ready to pop.

"I'm just saying, it would be fun while it lasted to be pregnant together," replied Maxie as she stole another fry from Sam's plate. "Plus I would love to have another little one to spoil. I can't wait for this one to come out, so I can spoil her rotten."

Sam just smiled as she watched as Maxie began to rub her stomach. She couldn't help but think about what Maxie had said. About her getting pregnant again. She would love to have another baby with Jason, a little girl this time. But she didn't want to get head of herself. She didn't wanted to ask for too much. Jason had just come back into her life. She was afraid that if she got pregnant again, that it would be too good to be true. That she would lose him again. Nothing good ever lasted in her life.

Leaning over the table, she placed a hand on Maxie's expanding stomach, feeling as the baby moved inside of her.

"This always feels so weird, when they move," commented Maxie as she looked over at Sam. "I can never get use to it."

"Yeah, it is a little weird at times," she admitted, remembering the first time she had felt Danny move within her. But it was in that moment that it had made her pregnancy real for her. That it made her remember she was carrying a baby and not some alien of Franco's sperm. That it was her baby too. It had been the moment when she had decided to keep the baby and raise him, even if Jason couldn't. Leaving her hand on Maxie's stomach, Sam looked over at her son. Danny's blue eyes looked up at her. He smiled at her.

So much had changed since that moment when she had first felt Danny kick. She had lost him and gotten him back. She had found out that he was indeed Jason's and not Franco's. She had watched him grow from a infant to this little boy in front of her. Each day reminding her more and more of his father.

* * *

Jason nodded his head in greeting towards Max the bodyguard as he walked passed the man and into the living room of Sonny's house. Sonny was seated at his desk. He looked up and smiled at his old friend.

"It's good to see you," spoke the mobster as he stood up from his seat and held out a hand to Jason.

"It's good to see you too," replied Jason as he clasped his hand with Sonny's. He smiled at his old friend.

Sonny then gestured for Jason to take a seat on the couch as he poured them a drink from the bar. They had business to discuss. "How are things at home?" asked Sonny as he opened a bottle of whiskey. "How the family?"

"Things are good. Sam and Danny are good. It's better then I could have wished for," admitted Jason as he took a seat on the couch and looked over at Sonny, who had his back towards him.

"That's good to hear, " replied Sonny as he turned to face Jason and offered him a glass. "You have been missed. Especially by Sam and Danny. It's been hard on her, raising Danny on her own. It's good to see you back where you belong with your family, Jason." The mobster meant every word as he took the seat across from Jason and took a sip from his glass.

Jason nodded his head in reply at this as he looked from Sonny to the dark amber liquid in his hand. He was suddenly overcome with nerves. He wasn't one to shy away from the business but he wanted to make it right this time with Sam. He had a family to think of now. He wasn't sure if he wanted to join the mob again and be Sonny's enforcer. He didn't want to have to put Sam through losing him again.

Sonny then launched in on what Jason had missed while being away from Port Charles over the last eight months. He began with who had shot him in the back. Filled him on Kate/ Connie business. Told him about what the kids were up too. Both were avoiding the topic of the business. Sonny wanted Jason to come back and work for him. But he didn't want to put Jason in a hard place either, making him choose between him work and his family. He had Shawn to work for him now. He didn't need Jason. The business had survived over the last eight months without him. However, Shawn as good as he was at his job, he wasn't Jason.

Jason just nodded his head and listened to what he had missed. Some of it, he had already heard but he listened anyways. He knew that Sonny was trying to ease into the topic of the business.

"Look Jason," spoke Sonny suddenly as he placed his now empty glass onto the coffee table, which sat between the two friend. "I'm going to lay it all out for you. I want you to come back and work for me. Yes, I have Shawn now. But you can have your old job back, if you want. But I will understand, if you choose not to come back into the business. You have your family to think of now." The mobster's eyes were dark and serious as they locked with Jason's blue ones.

"It's your decision," added Sonny before standing up and going to pour himself another drink.

Jason dropped his gaze onto his still full glass in his hands. Once again getting lost in the dark amber colour of the whiskey. He had suddenly a lot to think of.

* * *

I know it wasn't as family oriented as I promised at the beginning but more will come soon.

Thanks for reading and please review! :)

Julie


End file.
